In the operation of an outboard jet motor there exists the problem of steering the craft at low or drifting speeds and when travelling in the reverse direction, When moving at low speeds or drifting, there is insufficient jet race or thrust to propel the craft and when in reverse the jet race is too diffuse to provide an adequate race for propulsion. Therefore, there exists a need to provide a supplementary rudder to aid in directing the course of the craft. A rudder is also more efficient for maneuvering the craft through tight turns.
Although the concepts of rudders and outboard jet motors are old, space limitations generally preclude the employment of both simultaneously. When they have been combined, the purpose of the rudder was generally limited to guiding the jet race rather than primarily guiding the craft. Since the monodirectional thrust of the jet motor is combined with the pivoting characteristics of an outboard motor for steering, the rudder is essentially superfluous during the normal operation of the jet motor at operating speed. However, by not employing a rudder of some sort, control over the direction of the movement of the craft is lost upon low engine or idling speed.